El Perdon Para Castiel
by Adrel Black
Summary: Había pensado las palabras que iba a decir durante toda la noche, mientras recogía las plumas que habían caído de mis alas, palabras hirientes y amargas, duras./ Para Violette Moore.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos. Si pudieran leer mis notas antes de comenzar a leer solo para ubicaros un poco en esta historia.

Bueno la historia es un AU que parte de la siguiente premisa. En el primer capítulo de la temporada siete "Meet the new boss" Castiel, antes de liberar a las almas que tomó del purgatorio le dice a Dean que quisiera tener oportunidad de hacer algo para que Dean le perdonara. Bueno, partimos de esa base. Si Castiel no hubiera muerto ¿qué hubiera hecho para que Dean le perdonara? ¿Dean le habría perdonado? ¿Que sucedió? Bueno está es la historia como a mí se me ocurrió.

También tengo que decir que perdí una apuesta con mi adorada **Violette Moore** que cometió la Alta Traición de apostar contra mi equipo de futbol y peor tuvo el descaro de ganarme XDDD. Así que aquí está el pago. Muuuy retrasado, lo sé, pero aquí está. Te quiero Nena, ojalá sea lo que esperabas.

 **DISCLAMER.-** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kripke, de la CW y no sé de quien más, yo solo escribo como pasatiempo y no gano nada con ello. La canción que Dean escucha al principio pertenece a Hammerfall y se llama Between Two Worlds, si no la han escuchado se la están perdiendo es una joya.

* * *

 ** _El Perdón Para Castiel_**

por

 ** _Adrel Black_**

* * *

 **1\. Penitencia**

Cuando Dios creó el Edén jamás pasó por su cabeza que la penitencia sería necesaria. Claro que tenía una vaga idea de ello, pues él ya había establecido el purgatorio y encerrado ahí a los leviatanes; de modo que no era del todo ajeno a la idea de la expiación. Lo que él nunca pensó fue que sus queridos ángeles y sus amados humanos fueran a necesitar incorporar dicho concepto a sus vidas.

Mi cuerpo sin dudas ha mejorado en apenas un momento, se puede entender que es una gran mejoría ya no estar al borde de la evaporación, aun así me siento exhausto. Estoy bastante seguro que nunca, en la historia de la creación, desde que mi padre comenzó con todo esto, jamás un ángel se ha sentido tan agotado como yo en este momento.

Es en estos momentos cuando extraño aquel leve espacio de tiempo en el que fui humano, justo antes de encerrar a Lucifer en su jaula, esos momentos en los que era capaz de dormir, en los que podía, solo cerrar los ojos y, con algo de esfuerzo claro, desconectar la mente de lo que me rodeaba. En los que sabía que tarde o temprano el cansancio o el dolor colapsaría mi mente y podría caer en un leve olvido. Pero incluso ese momentáneo alivio me ha sido vedado, y estoy aquí, hecho polvo en el asiento trasero del Impala, con Bobby a un lado y mirando la parte posterior de las cabezas de Dean y Sam, escuchando a un hombre susurrar desde la radio una canción sobre un ángel con las alas rotas. Nunca creí que los humanos pudieran ser tan acertados en lo que un ángel quebrado como yo siente: " _I am an angel, on broken wings. I am the beast, the devil and all in between. Nothing at all."_

Dejo caer la frente contra el vidrio de la ventana, está frío, lo cual es bueno, no siento ningún dolor pero aun así me reconforta, cierro los ojos en un vano intento de aislarme, de todo, de la culpa, de los hombres que me rodean de las barbaridades que cometí, incluso de la estúpida canción: " _Just like the rainbow, between mist and sun. Feeling like I'm trapped between two worlds"._

Dean apaga la música, quizás la canción no le gusta, quizás entiende que no es algo que quiera escuchar ahora… Dean, la más extraña e intrincada criatura de la Tierra.

Suelto un suspiro aun con la frente pegada al vidrio de la ventana. Puedo ver en los movimientos de Dean que está intentando encontrarme en el reflejo del espejo retrovisor, sin embargo yo estoy fuera de su alcance y así quiero quedarme, no quiero mirarle a los ojos, aun no, lo haré en algún momento, pero no ahora.

El ambiente dentro del Impala, en el silencio que ha dejado la ausencia de la música es aplastante y yo en mi calidad de _"burda imitación de un ángel"_ siento todo, la maldición a la que Sam se ve sometido por mi culpa, el infierno que atenaza su cabeza, sus intentos vanos de dormir, el cansancio avasallante de su cuerpo. La desconfianza de Bobby, el hombre viaja muy despierto y muy recto en su asiento con una mano bajo la chamarra, sé que tiene empuñada un arma en ella y que esa arma está apuntada a mí, soy el culpable de poner a sus chicos en la línea de fuego de nuevo. Es más que obvio que está dispuesto a dispararme en cuanto haga cualquier movimiento en falso. Solo Dios sabe qué clase de arma tendrá en la mano si espera con ella dañar a un ángel.

Y Dean, las emociones de Dean son aún más confusas, una maraña de hilos creando una enorme madeja en su pecho, culpa, dolor, tristeza, confusión, traición, decepción. Y todos ellos por mis decisiones.

Sé que debería de estar haciendo penitencia, que debería aislarme de la humanidad y quedarme solo, lejos, en un lugar en donde no pueda dañar a nadie más. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, tengo que enmendarme con Dean. Los lastime a todos, lo sé, pero Dean…, quizás sea el peor ángel de la creación, pero en este momento de dolor, todos mis pensamientos son para Dean.

* * *

Francamente quién podría resistirse a Dean.

 _ **Adrel Black**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER.-** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kripke, de la CW y no sé de quien más, yo solo escribo como pasatiempo y no gano nada con ello.

Dedicado para **Violette Moore.**

* * *

 ** _El Perdón Para Castiel_**

por

 ** _Adrel Black_**

* * *

 **2\. Sam**

Una vez que hemos llegado a Sioux Falls, Dean y Bobby se alejan, afuera está amaneciendo Sam camina con paso inseguro dentro de la casa de Bobby y yo, sin saber qué hacer camino tras él.

— ¿Estás bien, Sam? —el hombre se vuelve, me mira desde las alturas de su imponente estatura.

—Escucho hablar a Lucifer —me dice en voz baja, como si fuera una confesión mientras mira sobre mis hombros, cuidando que Dean no entre en la habitación. — ¿Tu podrías ayudar?

Pienso en mí, en mis poderes, en lo exhausto que me siento, ciertamente no tengo el poder necesario para levantar el muro que ha caído en la mente de Sam.

—Mis poderes no se han restablecido y…

—No tiene importancia —me responde Sam, quizás está demasiado ocupado con los problemas que se arremolinan en su cabeza, pero aun así, en su aura, no siento enfado hacia mí, a pesar del dolor que le he causado a él y a los suyos, a su raza en general, no hay en él ni una pizca de enfado —me ayudarás cuando te hayas recuperado.

—Lo haré —le confirmo. Mientras que él ya me ha dado la espalda y se aleja tambaleante hacia la cocina en busca, sin duda, de algo de alcohol.

Entro tras él; a través de las cortinas puedo ver a Bobby y a Dean hablando, el mayor intenta tranquilizar a Dean que se pasa las manos constantemente por el rostro con desesperación. Sé que están hablando de mí. El sol ha comenzado a subir por el cielo, sus sombras son alargadas y distorsionadas por el amanecer. Tal vez quieran echarme, tal vez yo debería irme, tal vez deba ahorrarle a Dean el mal trago de tener que pedirme que les deje.

—Él te perdonará. —La voz de Sam me sobresalta, por un momento me olvidé que él estaba aquí. —Tú lo dijiste, Dean y tu —guarda silencio como buscando las palabras —tienen un vínculo profundo. Es obvio quien de todos los humanos que se supone debes proteger es tu prioridad y es obvio que Dean… —el menor de los Winchester se frota las sienes con los dedos —escucha, mi hermano dice que eres familia y él siempre va a proteger a su familia, no importa que su familia sea una porquería, que lo es…

—No digas eso, su familia es importante, su familia les ha llevado a ustedes a ser lo que son.

—Escucha —me responde con la sonrisa dolorida bailándole en los ojos —nuestra madre murió a causa de un demonio, nuestro padre nos abandonaba por semanas siendo niños, solos Cas, un par de niños solos acompañados por un arsenal de armas, comiendo enlatados y cereal, Bobby intentaba hacerlo mejor, pero algunas veces bebía demasiado, nunca tuvimos amigos ni un hogar, una casa a donde pertenecer, esa fue nuestra familia. Es una porquería pero es nuestra familia y tú eres parte de ella.

— ¿Por qué también soy una porquería?

—Se necesita estar muy dañado para poder ser un Winchester. —Esas palabras no son alentadoras en sí, pero me gustan, me confortan —mira si Dean no fuera a perdonarte ya te habría apuñalado, créeme, yo lo sé.

—Gracias, Sam.

El grandullón anda hacia el sofá y se deja caer cuan largo es, por su estatura no parece muy cómodo.

—Te ayudaré a que puedas dormir.

Pongo mis dedos sobre su frente, al momento que la puerta se abre y por ella entran Bobby y Dean.

— ¿Qué haces, Castiel? —la voz de Dean suena rasposa.

—Va a ayudarme a dormir un poco —aclara Sam antes de que yo pueda decir nada.

Siento la energía fluir desde mis dedos hacia el interior de Sam un leve "gracias Cas" suena antes de que caiga profundamente dormido.

Bobby se deja caer en su sillón del escritorio, deja encima una espada de ángeles, sin duda es una amenaza, luego sube los pies sobre la única esquina del escritorio que no tiene libros, cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, cierra los ojos y se dispone a dormir.

Miro a Dean. Ayudé a dormir a Sam, eso siempre es bueno, Dean siempre valora que ayude a Sam, pero en vez de un "Bien hecho, Cas" o un "Gracias, Cas", él solo dice:

—Estamos hechos polvo, dormiremos unas horas, harás guardia.

—Puedo irme si quieres.

—Harás guardia —aclara con voz contenida —te quedarás aquí y ni se te ocurra desparecer o te encontraré y te devolveré a patadas, eres un peligro suelto por el mundo.

Luego de decir eso se acomoda en un sofá de dos plazas e intenta dormir.

—Puedo ayudarte a dormir.

—Haz la guardia —le miro —y no me mires mientras duermo —ladra con enfado. Bobby gruñe que se calle de una buena vez y luego todo se queda en silencio. A pesar de la reticencia de Dean, extiendo las alas y procuro abarcar con ellas a Bobby y a Dean, ya que Sam ya está dormido. Algunas plumas han comenzado a caerse, y las que aún quedan se ven mustias, supongo que mejorarán cuando mi energía se repare.

El sol se pone tras el horizonte antes de que alguno de los hombres despierte.

* * *

Ya sé que no te agrada Sam, Nena, pero ¿qué quieres? Le tengo cariño al Alce XD.

 ** _Adrel Black_**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAMER.-** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kripke, de la CW y no sé de quien más, yo solo escribo como pasatiempo y no gano nada con ello.

Dedicado para **Violette Moore.**

* * *

 ** _El Perdón Para Castiel_**

por

 ** _Adrel Black_**

* * *

 **3\. Cerveza**

Me siento innecesario en esta dinámica, Bobby pasa mucho de su tiempo ayudando cazadores, investigando para ellos, contestando teléfonos, fingiendo ser el F.B.I., la CIA, control animal, control de plagas, el departamento de salud, la F.D.A. la oficina del Sheriff de algún lugar, el servicio secreto y básicamente cualquier otra cosa que a algún cazador se le ocurra.

Sam por su parte finge que nada sucede con él, pero yo sé que en realidad no está del todo bien, constantemente se toca las sienes y durante las noches, tres en total que han pasado desde aquella mañana en la que llegamos, permite que me acerque y deje mis dedos en su frente para hacerle dormir, lo que me da a entender que sigue escuchando a Lucifer. Durante el día, Sam intenta buscar cacerías para ellos, sin embargo, con Crowley a cargo del infierno, el apocalipsis detenido y los leviatanes de vuelta en el Purgatorio todo parece extrañamente calmado

Dean por su parte, pasa gran parte de su tiempo fuera, en la enorme chatarrería de Bobby intentando arreglar un par de autos. Apenas aparece por la casa, salvo para tomar del refrigerador alguna cerveza o para comer de vez en vez, aun así, usualmente las únicas palabras que suele dirigirme son " _montarás guardia durante la noche_ " o " _ni se te ocurra desaparecer_ ", afirmaciones a las que yo suelo solo asentir en silencio para desplegar mis alas, y cubrir a Dean y Bobby con ellas.

Las plumas siguen cayéndose a pesar de que me siento mejor, debería preguntar a Bobby, asumo que él podría encontrar una respuesta, o tal vez Sam, aun así he comenzado a recogerlas en un recipiente que he dejado debidamente etiquetado en la despensa de Bobby. Las alas de ángel son un poderoso ingrediente para ciertos hechizos, así que aunque se caigan, espero que para ellos sean de utilidad.

Solo hay un motivo por el que yo sé que las plumas de las alas de los ángeles caen, sucede cuando ellos pierden su gracia. Pero yo no estoy cayendo, porque intento redimirme, no puedo caer si no he renunciado a la redención. Gabriel vivió durante años en el mundo humano sin que sus alas se dañaran, probó todos los placeres y pecados humanos y aun así sus alas estaban intactas cuando murió. De modo que yo no puedo estar cayendo, seguramente es algún tipo de efecto luego de que los leviatanes abandonaran este cuerpo y mejorará con el tiempo.

Cuando el medio día llega y yo sigo sin encontrar nada que hacer me acerco al refrigerador, siento la atenta mirada de Bobby y de Sam en la nuca, tomó una cerveza y luego me encamino hacia la puerta.

— ¿Cas? —La voz de Sam me detiene —no creo que sea buena idea que vayas con mi hermano él necesita tiempo.

—Y yo necesito su perdón, Sam.

—Lo sé, Cas, pero para conseguirlo tienes que darle tiempo para que él se tranquilice.

—Han pasado tres días.

—Más tiempo.

—Pero tengo que hablarle, tratar de explicarle —doy media vuelta y camino, antes de que la puerta se cierre escucho a Bobby decir:

—Procura que Dean no tenga armas a la mano…

Con esa advertencia en la cabeza me encamino hacia fuera, escucho más allá, entre todos los autos herrumbrosos y deshuesados música de rock sonando.

Dean está de pie junto a un viejo Camaro intenta sacarle un golpe de una de las puertas a base de golpes de mazo, tiene el rostro bañado en sudor y la playera tiene marcas de humedad aquí y allá.

—Te traje una cerveza —le digo, él alza la vista momentáneamente, y luego golpea la puerta del Camaro con aun más violencia. Recuerdo la advertencia de Bobby " _Procura que no tenga armas a la mano_ ", aun así la idea de Dean atacándome con un mazo suena tonta, él no me atacaría y si lo hiciera soy un ángel, un mazo no puede dañarme, aun así la idea de Dean intentándolo hace que sienta malestar.

Destapo la bebida y la dejo en el capó al alcance de la mano de Dean, doy un paso atrás, respetando el espacio personal del que él siempre habla y que parece ser tan importante y espero.

Luego de casi quince minutos Dean se limpia el sudor de la frente con el brazo, toma la cerveza y le da un largo trago, no puedo evitar sonreír de medio lado.

—Una cerveza no cambia nada, Castiel —dice antes de darme la espalda y caminar hacia la casa, dejándome de pie, solo, en medio de la chatarrería y pensando si alguna vez volverá a llamarme Cas.

* * *

¿Alguien es capaz de negar lo lindo que es Cas?, es como un cachorro o algo así y eso que a mi ni me gustan los cachorros.

 ** _Adrel Black_**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAMER.-** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kripke, de la CW y no sé de quien más, yo solo escribo como pasatiempo y no gano nada con ello.

Dedicado para **Violette Moore.**

* * *

 ** _El Perdón Para Castiel_**

por

 ** _Adrel Black_**

* * *

 **4\. Pays**

Dean siempre está diciéndome que no me aleje, que no puedo irme, que debo quedarme en la casa de Bobby algunas veces no sé si está asustado de que algo me suceda o de que haga algo malo, quiero suponer que es un poco de ambas cosas.

Aun así Dean pierde los papeles, sigo siendo un ángel, por mucho que me sienta inclinado a hacer caso de lo que dice aún sigo teniendo mi libre albedrío, que fue lo que nos metió a todos en este problema, pero esta noche pienso hacer uso de él.

De modo que cuando los tres hombres se quedan dormidos salgo de la casa, y me dirijo hacia la tienda de conveniencia que he visto algunas veces, cerca de la carretera y me acerco al exhibidor de pays. Tomo cuando menos diez pays, de todos los sabores que veo, a Dean le van a encantar, Bobby básicamente los alimenta solo de enlatados y cervezas.

Claro que no estaba contando con el detalle sobre el dinero, cuando el hombre de la caja extiende un ticket con cara seria, pienso en qué puedo hacer para pagarle, no puedo solo robarlos, estoy intentando redimirme y robar es un pecado.

Antes de que el hombre reaccione con mis dedos en su frente le desmayo y le curo del cáncer que comienza a formarse en sus pulmones, eso debe bastar a cambio de diez pays, tomo de la mejor manera que puedo los pays entre los brazos y vuelvo a casa.

Dean está de pie en la cocina fajándose en la pretina del pantalón el colt color plata que suele usar.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

Es la mitad de la madrugada pero aun así parece muy despierto y muy enfadado, miro mis brazos en los que aun llevo los pays. Los ojos de Dean se desvían hacia ellos y aunque el surco de su entrecejo fruncido se mantiene puedo ver una leve luz en sus ojos verdes y como sus hombros se tranquilizan, quizás apenas es un milímetro, pero lo noto, porque lo conozco.

Le conozco, se cómo brillan sus ojos cuando está molesto y cuando está contento. Sé cómo luce mientras cocina en la estufa de Bobby y cómo luce mientras arregla autos, sé que le gusta usar camisas encima de las playeras para cubrir las armas que lleva al cinto, sé cómo es capaz de torcer la verdad hasta que ésta concuerda con su propia visión culpable de cualquier acontecimiento.

Dean da un paso al frente y toma uno de los pays, aun con su rostro de enfado; dejo caer la carga sobre la mesa mientras él se retira de regreso a su sillón.

—Si te digo que no salgas, Cas… tiel —se corrige —no sales.

Asiento. Miro como algunas plumas más caen lentamente. Me quedo de pie en la cocina, a la altura de mi estómago bulle el enfado, estoy tan molesto que pliego mis alas arruinadas tras mi espalda en lugar de desplegarlas sobre Dean.

A la mañana siguiente sé que él no ha podido dormir pues luce unas profundas ojeras moradas, se levanta apenas está clareando el alba, toma otro de los pays de la mesa y desaparece entre los autos que hay fuera en la chatarrería.

Los pays desaparecen con el paso de los días, aun así Dean sigue estando molesto.

* * *

Se los dije... es un cachorro.

 _ **Adrel Black**_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAMER.-** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kripke, de la CW y no sé de quien más, yo solo escribo como pasatiempo y no gano nada con ello.

Dedicado para **Violette Moore.**

* * *

 ** _El Perdón Para Castiel_**

por

 ** _Adrel Black_**

* * *

 **5\. Hamburguesa**

—Estoy harto de comer frijoles enlatados, alubias enlatadas, sopa enlatada, iré a traer una hamburguesa.

—Dean… —murmura Sam, sabiendo que su hermano está siendo absurdo.

Estamos todos encerrados dentro de la casa a causa de una lluvia fuerte que ha estado azotando a Dakota del Sur desde hace varios días y que hace algunas horas nos ha alcanzado en Sioux Falls. A pesar de que pareciera que tal tormenta es algún tipo de señal demoniaca, estoy bastante seguro que no lo es, conclusión a la que llegaron también los hermanos y Bobby la noche anterior cuando la llovizna acompañada de truenos y relámpagos comenzó. Eso fue momentos antes de que nos quedáramos sin luz.

Bobby, siendo el hombre precavido que es, ha puesto a funcionar un viejo generador que si bien es viejo y un poco oxidado parece estar en perfectas condiciones salvo por sus extraños chirridos.

Sin embargo, Dean no lleva demasiado bien el encierro, es como intentar contener la tormenta desatada que cae fuera, dentro de la casa.

Sam y Bobby hojean libros, a las débiles luces titilantes, mientras yo hojeo algunas novelas del viejo oeste que Bobby tenía desperdigadas por doquier. Dean sin embargo anda a grandes zancadas por la casa, intentando entretenerse en cualquier cosa y sin encontrar nada que le merezca la pena, la señal del internet está fallando tanto que es imposible de usar, la televisión también se ha quedado sin señal, lo único que funciona de manera regular es el viejo radio de Bobby que solo toca la emisora local, de modo que hemos escuchado música country el día entero, cosa que no ayuda en nada a tranquilizar a Dean.

—Necesito salir de aquí, Sam. Voy a enloquecer.

—No seas absurdo, son las doce del día, tienes seis horas en la casa, no vas a enloquecer. —Todos estamos mirando al mayor de los Winchester, éste levanta la mirada y la cruza conmigo. —Tú no entiendes, Sammy.

—Entiendo más que tú —se burla su hermano y Bobby también suelta una risilla torva, Dean por su parte abandona la estancia y yo me quedo ahí de pie sin entender.

— ¿Qué es lo que le sucede? —pregunto a los dos hombres y estos se sonríen con complicidad.

— ¿Por qué no le traes una hamburguesa? —Dice Sam, hay algo límpido en su sonrisa que siempre tranquiliza, a pesar de sus problemas y sus dolores, —eso le calmará un poco.

—Se enfadará aún más si salgo —Sam y Bobby se miran de nuevo, manteniendo una conversación que yo soy incapaz de comprender, Sam se pone de pie y me dice —Dean está tratando de protegerte, —aclara. —Pero a pesar de lo que Dean diga eres un ángel y puedes decidir cuándo salir y cuando no.

—Lo sé.

Desaparezco de la casa con rumbo a la tormenta, de alguna manera el aire se siente maravilloso en mis alas entumecidas y el agua me baña el rostro, tomo aire en los pulmones, la sensación de respirar nunca había sido de importancia para mí, pero el aire entrando y helando mis pulmones es impresionante. Aterrizo en un Biggerson's y pido todo lo que se me ocurre para mis amigos y para Dean, incluidos los pays para microondas de postre. Aplico el mismo pago que en la tienda de conveniencia y me voy.

Cuando regreso estoy feliz, empapado, despejado, y cargado de comida. Aparezco de improviso interrumpiendo una plática acalorada entre los tres.

—Tienes que decírselo antes de que ya no tenga remedio —Sam parecía enfadado.

—Si es así él tiene razón —decía Bobby también.

—No es tan simple —aclaró Dean a los hombres, antes de que todos se volvieran hacia mí, todos se quedan callados de golpe, tengo la certeza de que hablan de mi por la manera en que Dean se muerde los labios.

Sam interviene poniéndose de pie y tomando las hamburguesas.

—De Biggerson's —dice contento y comienza a repartir la comida —gracias Cas —asiento, Cas no suena tan bien en su voz como en la de Dean, nadie lo pronuncia como Dean, con esa "a" profunda, como si fuera un nombre aún más largo "Caass", como si retumbara contra las paredes de su pecho. Me siento en un lugar alejado, contra las estanterías de libros con una hamburguesa aun en mi mano y comienzo a comer. No debería, los ángeles no lo necesitan, pero el hueco en mi estómago necesita llenarse con algo y no se me ocurre que pueda ser.

Aun con mi humor taciturno y el de Dean, pasamos el resto de la tarde en calma, luego de una comida medianamente decente, un cazador amigo de Bobby hizo una muy entrecortada llamada pidiendo información sobre Temis cuya mitología y creencias son tan arcaicas que mientras los hermanos buscan referencias en los viejos y mohosos libros de Bobby, el viejo y yo nos dedicamos a intentar traducir antiguos manuscritos escritos en latín pretérito.

Soy consciente que Dean mira en nuestra dirección constantemente y aunque no logro hacer contacto con su mirada, todo en su postura y su cuerpo me dice que está incómodo, aunque no enfadado. Me pregunto si será efecto de la hamburguesa o algo más.

* * *

Hamburguesas y cerveza son la solución a todos los problemas del mundo.

 _ **Adrel Black**_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAMER.-** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kripke, de la CW y no sé de quien más, yo solo escribo como pasatiempo y no gano nada con ello.

Dedicado para **Violette Moore.**

* * *

 ** _El Perdón Para Castiel_**

por

 ** _Adrel Black_**

* * *

 **6\. Impala**

—Hola Dean.

—Castiel —respondió él. Me tragué lo dura que su voz sonaba y dejé la cerveza que llevaba en la mano al alcance de la suya, luego me alejé un poco.

Él había estado quedándose fuera de casa hasta tarde y rehuyendo, no solo mi compañía sino la de Sam y Bobby que cada día parecían más conspiradores. Ojalá supiera lo que ocurría entre todos ellos, pero escapaba de mi entendimiento.

— ¿Podría ayudarte?

—No.

Había pensado las palabras que iba a decir durante toda la noche mientras recogía las plumas que habían caído de mis alas, palabras hirientes y amargas, duras. Un simple humano jamás sería capaz de retener a un ángel. Podría solo desaparecer en el revuelo de mis alas y nadie, ninguno de aquellos tres humanos podría retenerme si yo no lo quería. Incluso con mi poder mermado sería capaz de acabar con ellos con solo chasquear los dedos y ahora, en este momento estoy dispuesto a decirlo, al menos eso creí.

El revuelo en mi estómago es desconocido, pero ahora es entendible, estoy perdiendo mi status de ángel, estoy cayendo y para mi es obvio, estoy cayendo por él, por permitirle atarme a este lugar, podría volver al cielo y sé que me recuperaría, o podría quedarme. La última ofrenda de paz para Dean Winchester: mi gracia. Y si ni siquiera eso es suficiente para él, para que me perdone… ¿entonces que seguirá para mí?

Me quedaré aquí ayudando a Bobby, me iré cuando los Winchester encuentren una cacería a su gusto ¿me llevarán con ellos? O Dean simplemente me dejará olvidado en la chatarrería junto con todos esos autos que tanto se esmera en intentar reconstruir.

—Necesito, hacer algo.

—Ayuda a Bobby.

—Bobby no necesita mi ayuda por…

—Ayuda a Sam.

—…que Sam está ayudándole.

Dean levanta la vista, se seca el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y se acerca a la cerveza.

— ¿Hasta cuándo tengo que quedarme aquí? —pregunté. Él levantó la vista con molestia.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir, Castiel? ¿Al cielo? ¿O es que vas a quedarte vagando por la tierra?

—No quiero irme, solo estoy aburrido —vi pasar las palabras tan fuertes y cuidadosas que había pensado decir a Dean, todas desfilaron por mi memoria y frente a mis ojos y todas se atascaron en mi garganta sin que yo pudiera escupirlas. Contrario a eso retrocedí una vez más ante la mirada del hombre recto que fue al infierno y sentí como me empequeñecía de nuevo. ¿Por qué no podía abandonarle?

— ¿Qué debo hacer para que me perdones? —Dean bebe otro sorbo de la cerveza, el día de no hay ojeras alrededor de sus ojos, contrario a lo que fue antaño, pues le he ayudado a dormir de nuevo, no hay cortadas sanando en sus brazos, pues está a salvo aquí y aun así parece profundamente enfadado. —He intentado por todos los medios, no entiendo que debo...

—Cállate, Castiel.

—No —no quiero dañarlo, no quiero dañarlo, digo en mi mente, pero aun así mi mano sube y de un pase le lanza contra su querido Impala que yace con el cofre abierto y de él varios cables saliendo como tentáculos. Le he lanzado tan fuerte que con la espalda abolla una de las puertas.

Él me mira muy azorado, yo bajo la mano queriendo esconderla, debería huir, es lo que debería hacer, abandonar a éste hombre que significa tanta confusión.

— ¿Estás bien, Dean?

—Lo estoy.

Intento acercarme pero él se pone de pie y se aleja.

—Déjame…

—No, Castiel.

—Deja de llamarme Castiel —le grito y él frunce el ceño tomándose el costado izquierdo con la mano derecha, esta noche cuando duerma le sanaré —mi nombre es Cas —le recrimino —fue el nombre que tú me diste… Cas. —Mi voz se pierde en la soledad de aquel paraje entre el viento polvoriento. Él parece tan acabado, tan decepcionado, tan triste.

De un golpe en la carrocería del Impala, saco la abolladura que acaba de hacer el cuerpo de Dean y me doy media vuelta.

No puedo seguir con esto. No puedo seguir haciéndome esto. No puedo seguir haciéndole esto a él. Mi presencia no es buena aquí, no sirve para nada a ellos, no es útil y obviamente, no ayuda a Dean en manera alguna.

* * *

Yo amo a Castiel, pero admito que me encanta que sufra.

 _ **Adrel Black**_


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAMER.-** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kripke, de la CW y no sé de quien más, yo solo escribo como pasatiempo y no gano nada con ello.

Dedicado para **Violette Moore.**

* * *

 ** _El Perdón Para Castiel_**

por

 ** _Adrel Black_**

* * *

 **7\. Culpa**

Estoy sentado en el borde de la propiedad, miro los tablones que conforman el cercado, todos ellos tienen una tira de hierro que les refuerza y grabados en este un sinfín de conjuros, letras arcaicas, hechizos, todo el conocimiento de Bobby para la protección de aquel lugar.

Ahí en donde estoy sentado no hay luces de ninguna clase, el sol hace un rato ya que menguó y aunque no se puede decir que es de noche ésta no tardará en caer. Más allá en la distancia se distingue un leve resplandor, son las farolas del pueblo de Sioux Falls que están encendiéndose, luego más allá la oscuridad inminente acercándose.

Es la primera vez que siento el mundo infinito, siempre fue como una esfera para mí, cuando lo miraba desde lo alto del cielo pero ahora parece aterrador. Despliego las alas que no son ya nada comparado con lo que fueron, solo huesos vacíos y unas pocas plumas colgantes y mustias, muertas.

El aire corre entre las chatarras que hay en los alrededores arrancando silbidos y sonidos extraños, el hierro viejo resuena aquí y allá como si fueran quejidos, siento frío, sé lo que es el frío, podría definirlo, lo recuerdo en los vagos recuerdos que Jimmy Novak dejó en este cuerpo, pero a pesar de ello nunca lo había sentido así, doloroso contra la piel.

—Cas —la voz de Sam a mi espalda me sobresalta —no quería asustarte —me dice, tiene en las manos una frazada que me entrega mientras sonríe.

—No me asustaste —respondo tomando la manta y echándomela encima, es reconfortante.

—Dean no ha vuelto a casa y tú tampoco, por lo que supongo que pelearon o hablaron o algo.

—Él... —niego con la cabeza, de que sirve decir que no habla conmigo, Sam lo sabe, así que suelto lo que realmente me inquieta —yo lo lancé contra el Impala, Sam. Creo que le hice daño

—Dean es muy fuerte, yo le he visto sangrar y tener huesos rotos, no te preocupes. —Suelto el aire que no sabía que contenía, me estoy comportando cada vez más humano. —Bobby y yo… —Sam se pasa la mano por la cara buscando como continuar —encontramos el frasco en el que has estado juntando las plumas de tus alas.

El menor de los Winchester guarda silencio, como si estuviera esperando a que yo me defendiera, que dijera que no eran mías, como si hubiera muchos ángeles en los alrededores, pero como guardo silencio, en un momento más continúa.

— ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho, Cas?

—Yo… no quiero preocuparles, no es importante.

—Estás cayendo —aun así no hay enojo en la voz de Sam.

—Lo sé. —Y luego le pido —no se lo digas a Dean, él ya tiene bastante.

—Dean ya lo sabe.

—Es eso por lo que está tan enfadado conmigo, por lo que no me deja ir, —cree que estoy indefenso.

—Supongo que ese es uno de los motivos —me dice Sam —pero no es el único, Cas. —Yo no logro comprender lo que intenta decirme —Dean es complicado —suelto una risa, cualquiera sabe que Dean Winchester lo es, Sam también sonríe —él es muy desconfiado, le cuesta mucho trabajo confiar en alguien, probablemente las personas que estamos dentro de esta cerca seamos las únicas en el mundo en quienes él confía.

—En mí no —aclaro.

—Ese es el problema. Dean no puede dejar de confiar en ti, todos nos hemos equivocado, pero tú y él, comparten un vínculo especial, uno más profundo, tú lo dijiste. Así que cuando nos traicionaste —aquellas palabras duelen —a quien más dolió fue a Dean, porque lo de ustedes era distinto ¿lo entiendes?

—Creo que sí.

—Las cervezas, las hamburguesas, no mejoran el humor de Dean, porque no es lo que él realmente quiere.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdone, Sam?

—Es que él ya te perdonó.

—Pero sigue molesto conmigo.

—Tú conoces a Dean tan bien como yo. ¿Qué crees que sintió Dean cuándo ocurrió todo aquel problema? Las personas que mataste, el dolor que sufrías, el dolor que aun sufres, la traición, mi cabeza…

—Culpa —porque solo hay una persona en este planeta que es capaz de cargar las culpas de todo un mundo sobre sus hombros.

—Touché.

* * *

Solo diré que Sam es mi celestina favorita.

 _ **Adrel Black**_


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAMER.-** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kripke, de la CW y no sé de quien más, yo solo escribo como pasatiempo y no gano nada con ello.

Dedicado para **Violette Moore.**

* * *

 ** _El Perdón Para Castiel_**

por

 ** _Adrel Black_**

* * *

 **8\. Culpa Compartida**

Sam caminó conmigo en silencio todo el trecho entre el borde de la propiedad y el salón de la casa de Bobby, al entrar, el viejo está ayudando a Dean a vendarse las costillas.

—Puedo ayudar —digo, pero no hago ningún amago de acercarme, no quiero provocar a Dean, el hombre niega con la cabeza sin mirarme y da las gracias quedamente a Bobby.

— ¿Aun tienes tus alas? —pregunta fríamente, asiento con la cabeza — ¿Y qué haces aquí? Vete. Ve al cielo.

—Yo… —Bobby camina hacia la salida —Sam y yo iremos por provisiones.

Ambos hombres huyen de la casa antes de que tenga ocasión de contestar.

—Dijiste que me quedara.

—Ya me traicionaste una vez —escupe Dean mientras mete las manos en una camiseta vieja y arrugada.

—Puedo arreglar tus costillas —le digo acercándome con la mano ya extendida, pero de un manotazo la retira.

—No, Castiel.

—Cas —malditas sean las lágrimas que los ángeles no tienen, como envidio a los humanos en este momento por poder llorar.

—Castiel, no quiero que arregles nada, porque no hay nada que arreglar, no puedes arreglarme como yo no puedo arreglar todos los autos de la chatarrería, no puedes arreglar lo que siento, lo que pienso, porque no puedes borrar lo que hiciste.

—No puedo —asiento —no puedo arreglarlo, no puedo deshacer lo que hice, no puedo deshacer lo que te hice.

—Si yo no me hubiera ido —murmura Dean —si me hubiera quedado en lugar de haber ido con Lisa y con Ben.

—Merecías esa vida Dean, merecías salir de esto, tener una vida tranquila, una buena mujer, una casa, estabilidad —intento acercarme, pero cada vez que doy un paso al frente él da uno más atrás.

—No era lo que yo quería, Castiel. Quería estar en la carretera, en mi viejo auto, con Sam y contigo huyendo, cazando, la sangre corriendo, el rock clásico sonando y en lugar de hacer lo que quería, tome la salida fácil. Te abandoné y mira todo lo que pasó. —Y ahí está Dean, de nuevo tomando sobre sus hombros el peso de los pecados de los demás.

—Te vi muchas veces, quise buscarte, te extrañaba —murmuré —no es tu culpa Dean, nada de esto, ni yo soy tu responsabilidad.

—Estás cayendo —dijo, y no era una pregunta, era una afirmación de su culpabilidad.

—No es tu culpa.

—Vete al cielo, sánate.

—Pero quiero caer —y cuando lo dije tuvo sentido, para qué ser un ángel con el poder infinito, con la memoria eterna, viviendo milenios, siempre con la sombra de esa sensación de no poder alejarse de Dean Winchester.

—Castiel.

—Cas, mi nombre es Cas.

—Tu nombre es Castiel y eres un puto ángel, así que vuelve al cielo —él dio media vuelta, mirando la pared del fondo y apretándose con las manos el costado lastimado.

— ¿Eso va a hacerte feliz?

— ¿Qué? —me miró de nuevo.

— ¿Eso va a hacerte feliz? —Dean pareció titubear —si eso es lo que quieres lo haré.

—Dijiste que querías caer.

—Imagina el infinito del tiempo, Dean. Siempre estar consciente, vigilante, un día tú… ustedes, Bobby, Sam, van a morir y yo voy a quedarme solo…

—Tienes a tus hermanos.

—Mi familia son ustedes —murmuré negando con la cabeza. —No quiero volver al cielo e incluso si tú me dices que no quieres que me quede, si me echas, no quiero volver, voy a quedarme en la Tierra. Quiero poder tener los recuerdos para añorarlos, no importa que sienta el vacío que siento en el estómago, esa sensación de cosquilleo. Quiero poder comer una hamburguesa y recordar lo mucho que te gustaban. Quiero manejar por la carretera y recordar las veces que estuve en el Impala contigo. Quiero escuchar la música que te gustaba y no entender de qué hablan sus metáforas y no descifrar sus sonidos distorsionados. Eso quiero, quiero poder dormir y poder soñar cont… con todo. Quiero poder sentir.

— ¿Y cuándo mueras?

—Quizás si hago bien las cosas esta vez pueda ir al cielo. Quizás te encuentre otra vez. Si no, conozco al rey del infierno, puede ser un buen contacto allá abajo.

Dean se acercó.

—No hagas esto Cas —ahí estaba por fin, ése es mi nombre Cas. — ¿Renunciarás al cielo por un viejo beodo y dos hermanos malditos?

— ¿Por qué no, Dean? Quizás sea mejor humano de lo que fui como ángel.

—Porque siempre me voy a sentir culpable por tu caída.

—Tú me enseñaste que siempre podemos elegir. ¿No es eso el libre albedrío? —Dean me miraba en silencio, sus ojos verdes parecían muy profundos, como un estanque, parecía asustado y entonces me di cuenta que, ese hombre al que yo tanto quería era en realidad muy joven, en comparación con los miles de años que yo tenía. —Así que deja de elegir sentirte culpable, yo voy a estar bien —le dije, en su dolor, me permitió acércame, toque su rostro con la palma de mi mano y con lo último que quedaba de mi gracia sané sus costillas, sentí claramente el dolor de mis alas siendo arrancadas de mi carne.

—Cas, Cas. —Dean me sostuvo acercándome al sofá en el que Sam solía dormir, tenía las manos llenas de sangre, lo mejor que pudo me quito la gabardina y la camisa podía sentir los hilos de sangre correrme por la espalda.

La sensación de estar siendo desmembrado es algo que no olvidaré jamás, pero las manos temblorosas de Dean intentando contener la sangre y sus ojos mojados de lágrimas tampoco. Creo que sonreí un poco.

—Solo tuve que entregar mi gracia para que me perdonaras —le dije. Me miró llorando y lo admito, me gusto que llorara por mi causa, quizás era parte de ser humano, que llorara por que se preocupaba por mí. Aun con el dolor atenazándome la espalda lo escuche cuando dijo con voz estrangulada.

—Eres un hijo de perra, Cas.

* * *

El último y nos vamos

 _ **Adrel Black**_


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAMER.-** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kripke, de la CW y no sé de quien más, yo solo escribo como pasatiempo y no gano nada con ello.

Dedicado para **Violette Moore.**

* * *

 ** _El Perdón Para Castiel_**

por

 ** _Adrel Black_**

* * *

 **9\. Epílogo**

Bobby está en su escritorio como cada día, seguramente buscando alguna solución complicada a un problema aún más complicado. Los teléfonos timbran constantemente, nunca paran, algunas veces contesto yo, otras él.

Algunas veces le ayudo a descifrar viejos libros arcaicos en idiomas muertos, suele ser fácil, aunque también soy consciente que hay cosas de mi época como ángel que comienzan a desdibujarse.

Me he embarcado en un par de cacerías en solitario, nada demasiado complicado un fantasma y objeto maldito, salieron bastante bien, no puedo decir lo mismo de mis intentos en la cocina. Las primeras veces que intenté cocinar algo que fuera más complicado que una sopa de lata casi volé la cocina, pero aun así ahora puedo hacer otras cosas. Bobby jamás lo dirá, pero sé que en el fondo agradece tener algo que comer que no haya estado dentro de una lata por años.

También he tomado amor por la chatarrería, Bobby ha intentado enseñarme algo de mecánica y me agrada, hay un Mark Continental que estoy reconstruyendo como proyecto personal, me gusta, creo que es del mismo color de la gabardina que solía usar, ahora solo la utilizo cuando debo salir de la casa de Bobby.

Dean y Sam han llamado, llegarán esta tarde. Ellos pasan mucho tiempo aquí. Otra de las cosas que Bobby no dirá es que le encanta tenerlos en casa, una de las cosas que yo no suelo decir pero que todos saben es que a mí también.

He dejado de aferrarme a Dean y extrañamente ha sido bueno, él tiene la caza al lado de Sam y viene a mi cada vez que el tiempo se lo permite, han hecho largos viajes desde el otro lado país solo para pasar un par de noches bebiendo cerveza y mirando televisión conmigo y con Bobby.

Incluso Dean decidió tomarse unas vacaciones de dos semanas la navidad pasada, nada de cacería, solo los teléfonos que Bobby no puede abandonar.

El aire de la chatarrería siempre huele a aceite, y polvo, pero también huele a casa, el cielo nunca olía así, a lo lejos escucho el motor del Impala y veo por la carretera el rastro de polvo que su avance va levantando. Ha pasado algo más de una semana desde que los vi por última vez. Sam dice que Dean ya jamás toma dos cacerías seguidas que van cazan y regresan aunque eso les consuma tiempo, dice que las prioridades de Dean han cambiado. Tal vez sea así, tal vez no, me gusta pensar que lo es.

Sam baja del Impala apenas se ha estacionado y se acerca, él dice que sigue manteniendo a las visiones de Lucifer a raya, cuando miro los hoyuelos de su sonrisa creo que es verdad, aunque aún rezo a mi padre por un milagro para él, si alguien en el mundo lo merece es Sammy, me abraza y le sonrío, es como un hermano para mí.

— ¿Bobby está dentro? —pregunta, pero ya está caminando hacia la casa, sé que lo hace para dejar a Dean a solas conmigo.

—Cas —sonríe Dean con su típica petulancia. Es en estos momentos en que sé porque abandoné el cielo, cuando está cerca y escucho mi nombre en sus labios. Cierro los ojos y me envuelvo en su abrazo, tal y como lo he hecho siempre.

Sam ha dejado caer en nuestras pláticas, al parecer inocentemente, algunos comentarios sobre el hecho de que su hermano haya dejado de ser un casanova, aun así Dean nunca ha puesto en palabras nuestra relación.

Aquel día parece distinto.

—Bobby dice que estás trabajando en un auto.

—Un Lincoln Mark —le aclaro.

—Genial, —luego con la sonrisa aun bailando en sus ojos y en sus labios continúa: —son horrendos.

—No tan malos como los Impala.

—No te metas con mi bebé. —Me da un golpe cariñoso en el hombro —aunque francamente siempre has tenido pésimo gusto.

—Cambié el paraíso por un ebrio y dos hermanos malditos, solo imagina. —Me encamino hacia la casa, pero él no me sigue. — ¿Sucede algo? —pregunto antes de seguir la dirección de su mirada. En una de las ventanas de pie mirándonos están Bobby y Sam. El menor de los Winchester nos lanza una de sus sonrisas y un saludo con su mano, Bobby por su parece profundamente mortificado de que le hayan pillado siendo un cotilla. —¿Por qué nos espían?

Dean que mira con el ceño fruncido la ventana en la que los hombres ya desaparecieron se encoge de hombros.

—Son unos imbéciles. ¿Qué tal si me muestras el Lincoln?

—Claro.

Andamos el camino hasta donde el auto está medio desarmado. Me siento orgulloso de mi trabajo, Dean echa un vistazo al motor antes de lanzarme una mirada.

—Eres bueno.

—Gracias, Dean.

—Cas —vuelve la vista hacia el interior del auto y de improviso pregunta — ¿extrañas el cielo?

—Extraño mis alas —respondo —sería más fácil ir por los víveres si las tuviera. —Sonrío ante mi propio chiste. —Pero cuando tenga el auto será muy fácil.

Dean cierra el capó y me mira.

—Hablo en serio.

—También yo.

— ¿Has pensado en venir a cazar con nosotros?

—Puedo ayudarte si lo deseas, puedo acompañarlos de vez en cuando o puedes llamarme si crees que me necesitas, aunque también me gusta estar con Bobby y ayudarle.

—Es como un padre, ¿no? —Asiento. —Agradezco que te quedes con él, está haciéndose mayor y necesita ayuda. —Asiento de nuevo sin entender hacia donde lleva esta plática, Dean tiene la vista perdida en la lejanía, el sol está cayendo despacio. —Aunque te extraño. —Tomo aire con fuerza, ciertamente eso no lo esperaba —quisiera que estuvieras con nosotros,… conmigo… siempre.

—Siempre estoy contigo. Siempre estoy pensando en ti, siempre estoy recordándote. No me aferro a ir contigo, pero es como si una parte de mi estuviera pegada a ti.

—Sí. Se a lo que te refieres —responde, mi estómago pasa de sentirse vacío a revolotear.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio de pie frente al capó del Lincoln. Da un paso al frente, estamos tan cerca que nuestros cuerpos casi se tocan, una de sus manos se desliza por mi espalda, tocando las cicatrices que quedaron en el lugar del que mis alas fueron arrancadas, los bordes irregulares de mi piel son táctiles aun a través de la ligera playera que llevo. Es un gesto indescriptiblemente íntimo, sin pensar demasiado en ello le beso.

Puedo sentir como suelta un suspiro ahogado en mi boca, su aliento se mezcla con el mío,

—Te amo —me dice y se aparta un poco, me mira, como si intentara saber si lo comprendo.

—También te amo, Dean.

—Lo sé —responde. —Desde aquel día en que volviste con nosotros luego de dejar ir a los leviatanes. Es solo que tenía miedo que te fueras, es que, tuviste el cielo y renunciaste al cielo para quedarte conmigo y yo.

—Te sientes culpable.

—Sí.

Le abrazo. Desde ese día, cada día le recuerdo lo feliz que soy de haberme quedado con él. Algunas veces le llamo si sé que está en algún motel esperando antes de una cacería, si pienso que pueda estar ocupado dejo un mensaje. Si estoy cazando con él no dudo en decírselo antes de que vayamos entrar a algún nido de vampiros, casa embrujada o lo que toque ese día. Si estamos en la chatarrería desarmado autos siempre le interrumpo para recordárselo y si está amaneciendo y él aún está durmiendo en su lado de la cama, no dudo en besarle solo para recordárselo.

* * *

Y Fin

¿Les gustó? Dudas, aclaraciones, tomatazos. En el boton de review.

¿Y a ti Sis, te gustó?

 _ **Adrel Black**_


End file.
